bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Bratz: Girlz Really Rock!
Bratz: Girlz Really Rock! is the first ''Bratz'' film to be created as a musical feature, and was released in 2008. It centers around the Bratz and their experiences at Camp Starshine. Synopsis Bratz: Girlz Really Rock! follows Cloe, Sasha, Yasmin, and Jade to Camp Starshine, where the group discovers that life is more fun with friends. Plot The film opens with the Bratz at a Red Carpet event. In a similar fashion to the Bratz: Rock Angelz film, a narrator (Sasha in this case) then begins to explain how the girls arrived in this situation. The film then cuts to the Bratz' last day of school. The girls find out that they have all been accepted into an elite performing arts camp: Camp Starshine, intended only for the 'most talented young performers in the country'. Eitan and Dylan are also attending the camp. At the end of the school day, the first musical number of the film begins. During this song, the Bratz reveal that they are excited to have an entire summer with no Tweevils (Who show up at the cafeteria), and that they are keen to 'rock Camp Starshine' with their slammin' band. Dylan reveals he wants to go to camp to meet 'hot actresses', and Eitan expresses his desire to direct films. The Bratz, Eitan and Dylan arrive at camp and attend an introductory session. Miss Higgins, the camp director, announces that at the end of Summer all campers are expected to compete and the End-of-Camp Finale Showcase, which will be judged by famed director David Charles. The winner of the showcase will be the subject of Charles' new film, as well as the star. The Bratz decide to enter the competition as their band (the Rock Angelz). Following this, our protagonists begin to eat lunch in the cafeteria. After a few minutes, Ana - a dancer - enters, followed by the Tweevils. After expressing dismay at their arrival, the Bratz question the Tweevils about Ana. They claim that Ana is the best dancer at the camp, and that she will definitely win the showcase. Following this statement, Dylan develops an interest in Ana. The camp dance instructor, Madame Demidov, enters shortly after; claiming that Ana must go with her to practice. After completing their lunch, the Bratz attend some camp activities: an acting class, a fashion course, a singing lesson and a dancing class. Cloe excels in acting, Jade in fashion, Yasmin in singing, and Sasha in dance. Despite each girls talent, the camp instructors behave harshly towards them. That night, when the girls return to their room, they complain about how hard the camp is. They resolve to only partake in the activities that they enjoy, so that they can have more fun. The next day, we follow Ana to one of her private lessons with Madame Demidov. Demidov is revealed to only care about herself, wanting to be the star of Charles' upcoming film; she believes that having Ana perform her choreography will help her reach this goal. Ana leaves this lesson rather upset, having worked so hard and not having much fun. On her way to the cafeteria for dinner, she is hit by a water ballon which was aimed at Dylan. She has an emotional breakdown, revealing that she is feeling overworked and underappreciated. Dylan invites Ana to the lake with him, encouraging her to have more fun in her life. Later that evening, the Bratz, Ana, Dylan and Eitan partake in a bonfire. Eitan is sharing a ghost story when Madame Demidov approaches, terrifying the group. The following day, as each girl is participating in their preferred activities, their individual instructors encourage them that they are each talented enough to win. Later on, the Bratz meet up and decide to not perform as a band in the showcase, but rather individually - Yasmin with a solo composition, Jade utilizing her sewing and design skills, Cloe performing a dramatic Shakespearean monologue and Sasha as a 'funky fresh dance star'. After this meeting, Dylan, Ana and the Bratz plan to share a picnic. However, when they arrive, each of the Bratz reveal that they have forgotten to bring their planned food. They begin to argue, and each of the Bratz leave. Ana and Dylan remain at the picnic, and roast marshmallows together. Ana and Dylan flirt for the rest of the evening, revealing their feelings to each other. The two sing a romantic duet, set to a montage of the couple, ending in a boat ride on the lake. The couple walk back to Ana's cabin, and after saying goodnight Madame Demidov threatens ,Dylan until he agrees to separate from her. The next day, Madame Demidov tells Ana that Dylan was just using her, in order to ensure Ana will continue to dance for her. Sasha has also begun to learn Demidov's choreography. Ana realises that her dreams of being a dancer mean nothing to her if she has no one to share it with; prompting her to think about her friendships formed on this camp, particularly with Dylan. She asks herself if her 'dream is worth the price', and ultimately decides that it is not. As a result, Madame Demidov replaces Ana with Sasha for the showcase performance. Each of the Bratz evolve to become rather conceited on the day of the competition, each claiming that they are the only star. The group refuse to spend time together, for fear of revealing information to their competitors. Dylan and Sasha have a conversation, discovering that Ana had been unfairly stipped of her choreography. When they go to find her, the Tweevils arrive and tell the group that Ana has gone to the bus stop, intending to leave Camp Starshine, as 'everyone had turned their backs on her' (as Ana believes that Dylan has ditched her and that Sasha has stolen her routine). At the bus stop, Dylan reveals that Ana is the 'only girl he's ever loved', and the group stop Ana from leaving camp, explaining everything. With five minutes until the final showcase, the Bratz (joined by Ana) form a new routine that they can perform together, to spite Madame Demidov and to show that friendship is the most important thing. This performance incorporates Jade's fashion skills, Cloe's dramatic flair, Yasmin's musical ability and Sasha and Ana's dancing talent - all in a way that shows how important friendship truly is. The Bratz: Rock Angelz perform the song 'Friends are Everything', introduced by a dramatic reading from Cloe. The group wear clothes designed by Jade, and it is assumed that Yasmin has composed the song. Ana and Dylan share a minor dancing duet, in addition to each Bratz member having minor dancing parts, and Ana dancing during the entire performance. The film closes with Dylan and the Bratz saying goodbye to Ana and the bus stop, inviting her to visit them in Stilesville. Cloe then asks someone for a 'line', and a man yells 'cut', revealing that the Bratz' last-minute performance won them the showcase. We are then returned to the red carpet, where Ana now joins the Bratz, and the film ends. Characters The regular Bratz pack appears in this film - Cloe, Sasha, Jade and Yasmin - and are joined by Anna. Dylan, one of the Bratz' male friends, also makes an appearance. Minor appearances are also made by Eitan and the Tweevils (Kirstee and Kaycee), as well as Madame Demidov, a mean ballet instructor at the camp, and the primary antagonist of the film. Trivia * While on the red carpet, the girls wear their outfits from the Bratz Movie Starz collection artwork, only Jade, Sasha, and Cloe's hair are straight, whilst Yasmin's hair remains wavy Soundtrack All songs are written by Matthew Gerrard. Gallery Girlz Really Rock Drummer Jade.gif 20a61eb6-1f01-11e3-ac46-005056b70bb8.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock.JPG Bratz Girlz Really Rock Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Sasha.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Tour Bus with Dana.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Red Tour Bus.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Album.jpeg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Jade Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Sasha Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Yasmin Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Cloe Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Yasmin on the keyboard.jpg|Yasmin on the keyboard Bratz Girlz Really Rock Cloe on the guitar.jpg| Cloe on the guitar Bratz Girlz Really Rock Sasha on the base guitar.jpg|Sasha on the base guitar Video Category:Movies Category:Video game